


fall

by sweetpeater



Series: tales of a sweet life [4]
Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-22
Updated: 2014-11-22
Packaged: 2018-02-26 13:36:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 62
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2653949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweetpeater/pseuds/sweetpeater
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bucky doesn’t normally become obsessed with things, especially not trivial things.</p>
            </blockquote>





	fall

Bucky doesn’t normally become obsessed with things, especially not trivial things.   
This is different, he tells himself as he sips another Caramel Brulee latte.  
It only comes out for a few months a year, he says as he buys another one the next day.  
Don’t deny me the simple pleasures, he tells Steve as he roots through Steve’s wallet for some cash.


End file.
